


Sleepovers

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [12]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Girlsies, They Just Don’t Know It, buttons and Jojo love each other, girl party, i don’t really like this but, sleepover, whatev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: It wasn’t that Buttons didn’t love the boys, she just enjoyed the time she got with the girls a little more.





	Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is late but i kinda got unmotivated to write anything & I forced myself to write this because I felt bad for not posting. I might post today’s but it all depends, because i haven’t written today’s. I might be behind all month, I just feel super unmotivated right now.   
> Day 12: Girlsies

Every Friday night was movie night with the gang. They always met a different house and watched different movie genres. Some Friday's they never even got to the movie watching part, they were too busy talking or playing board games. 

Not that Buttons didn't love all her friends, her favorite part was just after movie night. After movie night she and the girls always got together for a sleepover. They didn't do it every Friday like they did movie nights, but they tried to do it at least once a month.

So Buttons was waiting impatiently for the movie to end so they could all pile into her car and go to her house. And maybe it was mainly because it was more time for her and Jojo to spend together, but that was besides the point.

When the end credits finally rolled and everyone began to talk again Buttons rose excitedly, grabbing Jojo's hand. They all began saying goodbye, Buttons hugging each of her friends tightly. 

"I can't come to girls night," Jojo says and Buttons mood immediately falls.

"What?" Katherine frowns.

"My brother wants to go out but my mom will be home alone," Jojo explains, "So I have to stay with her, so she doesn't...you know."

"I understand," Buttons nods.

"I love you guys," Jojo says.

"Love you!" The girls reply as she rushes towards Specs car.

Buttons watches as she gets into the car with Specs. 

"Buttons, you good?" Sniper asks curiously. 

"Yeah, I'm just sad she can't make it," Buttons replies.

"Yeah, it sucks," Smalls nods.

"At least now..." Sarah smirks and gets into the passenger seat of the car.

Buttons frowns and gets into the drivers seat, "Now what?"

"We can talk about Jojo."

"Why would we—?" Buttons questions glancing at the four girls.

"About you and Jojo," Smalls teases, making kissy faces towards them.

"Oh, shut up," Buttons says defensively, "There's nothing to talk about."

Katherine snorts, "Yeah, okay."

"That's exactly what Kath and I said," Sarah replies, "And look at us now."

"Yeah but you guys actually liked each other. I don't like Jojo...like that," Buttons shakes her head and begins driving to her house.

The other girls say nothing else for the rest of the ride.

—

Buttons laughed as Sarah choreographed a dance with Sniper to “What Makes You Beautiful.” Katherine was too busy painting Buttons nails a shade of yellow to notice her girlfriend being ridiculous, although Button’s was sure Katherine had seen it before.

When the song was over, Sarah jumps on the bed, causing Katherine to protest. “You messed it up!”

“Sorry, babe,” Sarah replies and presses a kiss to Katherine’s cheek.

Katherine sighs and fixes the mistake.

“I wish Jojo was here,” Smalls sighs. 

“…Me too,” Buttons replies as the other girls all reply “same.”

“I think we all miss her for different reasons,” Sniper teases and Buttons rolls her eyes.

“Could you guys just drop it?” Buttons asks.

“Sorry,” Sarah replies.

—

It was nearing three in the morning and Buttons still couldn’t sleep. Katherine was snoring not too far from where Sarah and Buttons were sat. Sniper and Smalls had also fallen asleep, but they were quiet. 

“It’s so cute,” Sarah sighs, “That she snores.”

“I suppose,” Buttons shrugs.

Sarah laughs.

“You and Kath are cute,” Buttons replies, “So are Sniper and Smalls…do you think it’s weird that most of our friends are all dating each other or asexual?”

Sarah laughs, “Not really.”

“But if anyone breaks up, what if it breaks the friend group?”

Sarah shrugs, “I don’t think that will happen, we’re all too close to not still hang out. It might be different, but I like to think most of us won’t break up?”

Buttons smiles, “I just…if me and Jojo did go out and we did break up…”

“Wait,” Sarah replies, “Don’t worry so far ahead, you and Jojo are not together yet.”

“But let’s say we were,” Buttons trails off.

“Why don’t we try getting you two together first and then we’ll worry about the break up. I doubt you guys will break up though,” Sarah replies.

“Let’s also say she might not even like me,” Buttons replies.

Sarah snorts, “Okay, but ask her out first and then we’ll worry about whether or not she said yes or no.”

“What if I make everything awkward?”

“It will be awkward,” Sarah nods, “But also, you and Jojo are just awkward.”

“I’m going to ask her at brunch tomorrow,” Buttons smiles.

“Good,” Sarah nods. “I’ll be rooting for you.”

Buttons lays under the covers on the makeshift bed on the floor. Sarah cuddles up to Katherine and Buttons wishes Jojo was here. They always laid together, and always ended up cuddling. Completely platonic, of course. 

But Buttons wanted more and maybe Jojo did to. Only tomorrow would tell.


End file.
